Battle of the looks
by Zoezaz
Summary: Iggy,Fang,and Edward meet and are now arguing over who's the better looking guy. Max decides to turn this into a contest. Who will win... the battle of the looks? Some Fax, Niggy, and Bedward
1. Breakfast is served

**This story takes place when they are still in Colorado in their home and not on the run. I don't own ANY twilight people or maximum ride people. :( **

**I know this chapter is very short but please give me some slack. The other chapters are longer. **

**Review!**

* * *

Iggy's POV

"It was just another ordinary day in Townsville and the Power Puff girls were here..." I turn off the t.v and shudder. Why is there nothing good to listen to these days? I mean really, why can't they have something like Myth Busters on? I get up off the couch and make my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the five other people I live with. Why is a blind dude making breakfast? The world may never know. Max walks into the kitchen very sleepily.

"Morning, Iggy." Max yawns then falls onto the couch with an oof. I stifle a laugh and continue to cook breakfast as the rest of the flock comes out of their rooms.

"Rise n' shine, sleeping mutants." I say in a sing song voice. They don't move but continue to yawn and stretch. I finish making breakfast and put the eggs and bacon on plates and put them down on our wood table. They still don't move from their places.

"Breakfast is ready. If you don't get it in five seconds I'll eat it!!!" I say and then start to count. "5...4...3...2..." By one everyone is seated at the table and saying good morning. Much better. I go and sit down next to them. Everyone mumbles a thanks for the food then digs in. I smile at my handy work and start to eat. Were all done in a matter of minutes. Max gulps down her last piece of bacon and speaks.

"You know... since it is so warm and sunny outside why don't we go play?" she says. Everyone looks at her and then look down at our . I think she rolls her eyes but then she says, "but first go get dressed." We nod and push our chairs back and stand up. I am the first one back from getting changed and soon comes Gazzy, Fang, Angel, and Max. Finnally, after half an hour were all ready (Nudge was taking forever). Angel pushes open the front door and runs out followed by Gazzy and Nudge. Maybe today might actually be normal. No, Iggy. Nothing is normal for you.


	2. Edward's point of view

Hope you enjoy!!! Fang is yet to come!!!

Edward's point of view

I race through the woods with Bella next to me. We laugh and hunt for the day while Alice watches over Renesmee. After were done we head back to the house arm in arm. It doesn't take us long and soon our house is insight along with Renesmee at the front door waiting to greet us. She smiles one of her warm smiles and rushed into our out stretched arms.

"Hi honey" I greet her then gently pry her off of me. She smiles sweetly looking up to me with big eyes. Although, I detect a bit of mischief.

"Daddy? Aunt Alice is wondering if I can go shopping with her today. If that's okay with you." she says quickly. Bella and I look at each other and she let's up her shield.

_What do you think? _Bella asks me questionably.

_Why not? It is Alice and she's very really good with Renesmee. _I hope that didn't come as sarcastic but my love seems to agree and speaks to Renesmee.

"Of course you can go. As long as you stay with Aunt Alice the whole time." Renesmee squeals in joy then wraps her skinny arms around us. I laugh and we stay there for a minute not wanting to ruin the moment. Finally, Renesmee gets restless and let's go.

"Okay, see you in a little while Mommy and Daddy" she skips up the steps and grabs the hand of a waiting Alice. I laugh as the two go to Alice's car and drive off in less than a minute. I turn and smile at my wife. I lean forward and whisper in her ear.

"Now we can have some time alone" I lean in to kiss her, my love. She giggles.

"I like the sound of that."

**Review?**


	3. Fang's point of view

**Okay so the first paragraph or so isn't very good, but it starts to get really good... and really weird. hope you enjoy.**

Fang's point of view

The fresh air is doing me good. Just like Max said. She's always right so I don't complain. I'm trying to tell her I love her, but don't know when is the right time. We never seem to be alone. Either Gazzy is showing her something or she's playing a board game with Iggy. Maybe she doesn't even like me because I wear black. Maybe I should change my clothes a bit. It might make Max notice me more and that's just what I want her to do. I finally make up my mind to go ask her if I can go to the mall. I walk over to her where she is playing soccer with Nudge and Gazzy. I clear my throat and she tells them to hold on. She walks over to me.

"What's up?" she says. Oh my god, does she know how amazing she looks with the light streaming on her hair making it shine? Her wings are open up half way behind her. I would love to kiss her right now this very second. Maybe this is a bad idea I don't know. Maybe...

"Ummmm hello? Fang? What do you need?" Max says breaking me of my train of thought. I stare at her forggeting what I was going to ask her.

"Uh. I was wondering... can i go to the mall?" way to be smooth Fang. _Way to be smooth_. She looks at me and I see the corners of her mouth quirk upward. I scowl.

"Sure, but why do you need to go anyway?"she questions. Crap. I can't tell her that I'm buying new clothes because of her. What to do... What to do...

"They had a sale on coffee. So I'm going to go get some." coffee!? Who in their right mind has a sale on coffee? Oh well. I sigh. Now Max is really trying hard not to laugh. I glare at her again.

"Sorry. Sure you can go get your discounted coffee. Just don't take too long" she smothers a laugh as she walks back to where Nudge and Gazzy are waiting patiently. Well that didn't work out the way I had expected. I turn and run for a couple of yards then leap into the air. I spread open my wings at the last second and push down hard to keep myself airborne. It feels so good to be in the sky. Flying and not having a care in the world. _Great_, now I sound like a poet.

I land in the woods in the back of the mall and walk inside. I've only been to the mall once before because of medicine. I probably look a little weird just standing there looking at all the stores trying to decide which would be the best one. I mostly see girly stores and I shudder. I try not to picture myself in there. Seeing as I am attracting some attention to myself just standing ther I walk a little and finally pass a reasonable store. JC Penny. Well, okay. When I open the doors to the store I get blasted with cold air and I shiver. A worker with black and white hair comes up to me. She looks a little like Cruella Devil. Maybe she is.

"Hi!" she says in a really loud voice. "How can I help you today?" she keeps smiling at me. I hate to talk to people but I don't have time to waste so i quickly explain what I need.

"ummmm... where is the men's section?" She smiles and points to the back of the store. She then starts speaking like I just asked how to get to a city or a town.

"Okay, so what you need to do is go straight right here. When you get to the lengerie section turn right and then keep going. After about... 5 yards make a left and then a right. Then you'll see the place,okay?" I look at her speechless. How am I going to remember all that!? Not to mention she was speaking fast. I don't want to make her repeat the information so I mumble a thanks and rush off the way she was pointing. She said something about langerie. Hmmm...

I get to the langerie and start to imagine Max in one of the lacy bras. Wow. She would be incredible times a million- Stop it, Fang! You perv! I groan. I am so sick. Ugh. I quickly rush past and then guess where to go next. After 15 minutes of frantic searching I find the men's section. I heave a sigh of relief. Thank god. Sadly, it just gets weirder from there.

A man in a vest that says 'How may I help you?' walks up to me. He has slicked back hair and is eyeing me. I'm getting a little creeped out so I start to walk away from him, but he just follows me. I think he's a stalker. A gay stalker. I turn on him.

"Hi. Do you need something?" I say in a polite voice although in my head I'm practically screaming "what's your problem!?". He just keeps smiling at me as if in a trance and I know he's gay. I shudder and take a step back just as he takes a step closer. Finally, he speaks.

"Hey, I'm bryan. What's yours?" he smiles gayly at me. I have two plans A. tell him my name or B. run out of the store. I decide to go with plan A first.

"Fang." I say and then start to walk towards the exit. He follows me. I pick up my pace but he grabs my wrist and yanks me to him.

"Well ,Fang. Why don't you kiss me right now?" he says and then puckers up. I look horror stricken and try to pull away. Before I can wrip my wrist out of his grip he presses his lips to mine and holds me there. I scream inside my head. He seems to enjoy this. I try to throw a punch at him but now he has my arms and is holding them tight. Then if this couldn't get any worse I hear a very familiar voice.

"Fang!?" Max says and I can hear her foot steps rushing towards me.

Crap.

* * *

**W****ow. that was very creepy to write. review? iggy's point of view will be next. **


	4. caught in the act

**I know you guys are probably wondering when the people meet. That is going to be in the next chapter. Edward will meet them. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Iggy's point of view

When Fang left, Max decided that we should go to the mall and just look around. I was a little uneasy about this. I mean what if they dragged me into a girly girl store. Still I went because Max didn't trust me to be alone with the house. Sigh. The flight to the mall was very uneventful except that I swallowed a bug and started to choke. Very embarrassing let me tell you. We landed at the mall in the back. Walking around Nudge started to have a heart attack. Not litterally, though.

"Zomg! Max do you see that!? Whoa they have a whole store devoted to-" I clamp a hand over Nudge's mouth trying to shut her up. I do love her, no not that way, but sometimes she talks too much for her own good. She unpeels my fingers from her mouth and then is silent. _Finally_.

"Max?" Gazzy says with mock politeness. "Can we go to JC Penny? They have some really cool toys and stuff." Only I know the real reason he wants to go in there. They sell some pretty good things for bomb making. I nod my head vigorously in Max's direction. She sighs.

"Fine, but only for a little while then we need to head home." The flock whoops and hollors and we start to walk in the direction of the store. I can practically feel Nudge's happyness vibrating off of her. Jeez. We walk into the store and get bombarded with sales people and workers. When the last sales person clears the path so we can get through all of our nerves are as tight as rubber bands.

"So, where to?" Max asks. She waits for us to respond, but no one knows where to go. "We could just wander the store and look at stuff. Sound okay?" Every one agrees and we start to walk. We keep walking for a while til I have no clue where anything is. So I ask Gazzy. Big mistake.

"What are we passing right now?" I hear him turn his head. He whispers so only I can hear him.

"We're passing the women's panties and stuff." _Okay_. That is ackward. I quickly walk by.

"Now where are we?" I say. Gazzy is about to reply when we here a scream from Max.

"Fang!?" Max says in a really loud voice. I hear Nudge draw in a breath and clamp her hand over her mouth.

_Angel, what's happening? _I ask Angel in my head.

_Well... ummm... this gay guy... I think he's gay, is making out with Fang. _I supress a laugh for maybe a second and then can't help myself.

"Nice Fang!" I yell. "Max isn't good enough for ya?" I hear rapid footsteps come towards me and feel someone's hand slap my face. I howl in pain.

"Who was that!?" I exclaim touching my sore cheek.

"Me." Max says simply. I scowl at her and keep silent while Max on the other hand is yelling so loud there's a crowd. This can't be good.

"Fang, I can't believe this!" Max says then starts to speak again but gets cut off by Fang who I guess has pryed himself off of the guy.

"Max, I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! I love you!" now there's silence between them.

"Let's go." Max mumbles. I'm a little dioriented about where we are until Angel comes over and slips a hand into mine. We run out of the store and around the building. We shoot into the air. Everything is queit except for the wind in our ears. We land on the grass next to our house and walk inside. I hurry to my room wanting to stay out of this. Even though I've locked my door and have plugged my ears I can still hear Max yelling at Fang. I wonder how long this will go on for.

------------------

**Review?**


End file.
